Se fue
by Mily Weasley
Summary: Él se había ido. Hermione no lo creía. Él ya no estaba. Hermione no quería creerlo. Él la había abandonado. Sí, Hermione tenía que aceptarlo, aunque éso la estuviera destrozando por dentro...   Abandono de Ron en HP7 desde el punto de vista de Hermione


_Disclaimer:__Los personajes, escenarios y todo lo que reconozcan; pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás es de mi invención..._

¡Hola! Esta es una pequeña historia que quise hacer sobre lo que sintió Hermione en el momento en que Ron los abandonó en HP7...

_Sin decirme nada, sin decir por qué_  
><em>sin una coartada o una explicación<em>  
><em>sin una mentira escrita en un papel<em>  
><em>sin las cursilerías típicas del caso,<em>  
><em>sin decirme nada<em>  
><em>sin decir por qué<em>  
><em>se fue...<em>

Corría, y gritaba su nombre tan alto y con tanta fuerza que sentía que me desgarraba la garganta…

Y lo vi a unos metros de mí, entre los árboles, caminando velozmente y sin dar señales de escucharme. Corrí más fuerte tratando de alcanzarlo, tropecé muchas veces, la tierra se había vuelto de un barro extremadamente resbaloso por la lluvia.

Yo quería pedirle explicaciones de por qué había dicho todas esas cosas en la tienda de acampar, y aclararle también lo importante que era para m…¡para nosotros! Sí, para Harry también…Pero sobre todo quería saber bien el porqué de aquella frase que retumbaba en mi cabeza _"lo prefieres a él"_ ¡No podía creérmelo! ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando? Yo quería creer que… pero no, sabía que eso era imposible.

Y justo cuando estaba a medio metro de él, se dio la vuelta y se dignó a dirigirme la mirada por un momento. Una mirada llena de furia, odio, aversión…Una mirada tan fría que me heló la sangre y me quedé estática. Le devolví la mirada, suplicándole que se quedara, tratando de hacerle entender lo que significaba para mí, y de repente vi en sus ojos un fogonazo de dolor. Fue tan rápido que no sé si lo imaginé, pero me hizo reaccionar. El problema es que al moverme él también lo hizo y comenzó a darse vuelta. Me estiré lo más que pude, pero lo único que logré fue rozar su jersey en el momento que lo vi desaparecer y escuché un apaciguado (debido al ruido de la lluvia) crack…

Mis sentidos no querían reaccionar, mi mente no procesaba nada de lo ocurrido, me quedé ahí con la mano estirada sin saber que hacer; lo único que sabía es que ya no podía ver nada porque una impresionante cantidad de lágrimas nublaba toda mi visión y podía sentir cómo una gran parte se deslizaba hasta mi cuello. Abrí la boca para tratar de inhalar más aire y sentí su sabor amargo, saboreé la sal que quemaba a mis ojos, mis labios y ahora a mi garganta. En ese momento empecé a darme cuenta realmente de la situación en la que estaba…

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, me enderecé, traté de aceptar lo que estaba pasando y me dirigí velozmente a la tienda, no podía seguir ahí, donde su imagen desapareciendo se repetía sin parar en mi cabeza, y en el camino, cada vez que la veía, me repetía _"se ha ido… me ha abandonado"_

Llegué a la tienda y me sorprendió ver a Harry en el mismo lugar y en misma posición en que estaba después decirle a _él_ que se quitara el horrocrux. Y comprendí que Harry estaba tan trastornado como yo, decidí dejarle claras las cosas…

– ¡Se ha…–tomé aire – ido! ¡Se ha desaparecido!

Y encontré apoyo en una butaca cercana en la cual me acurruqué y rompí a llorar peor que nunca…

Al rato sentí como unas sábanas me abrigaban y sentí el tacto de Harry en mis hombros tratando de cubrirme lo mejor posible. Me percaté en ese momento de que estaba empapada totalmente y que no sólo temblaba por mis sollozos, sino también por el frío. Y sentí como Harry estaba aturdido y me parecía escuchar su cerebro trabajar, buscando la marera de consolarme. Sonreí interiormente, siempre era yo la que le daba consuelo y sabía que él era un asco para estas cosas, quería poder realizar mi papel e ir a alentarlo y decirle que no perdiera la esperanza, pero me sentía muy avergonzada, Ron _–sollocé más fuerte, era una mujer débil, ni siquiera en mi mente podía nombrarlo sin desmoronarme- _había dicho que yo también pensaba esas cosas horribles acerca de Harry y que estaba decepcionada de él y cuando yo había tratado de enmendar sus palabras, vi en el rostro de Harry que él sabía perfectamente de esas conversaciones, vi su dolor… ¡y para qué negarlo! Yo no lo había dicho, pero si lo había dado a entender….

Y ahora que estábamos sólo nosotros, estaba inquieta. Y me pregunté, _¿Qué haríamos? ¿Cómo seguiríamos adelante si éramos dos personas en un estado depresivo y sin idea de cómo terminar ésta maldita misión? ¿Cómo se podrían consolar dos personas que no encontraban consuelo ni en ellos mismos? ¿Qué haríamos si estábamos sintiendo que nuestra amistad podría derrumbarse así como había pasado con él?_

Y así transcurrió la noche, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba dormir y pensamientos nada agradables estaban rondando mi cabeza. Y estaba furiosa; con él, por ser un estúpido con un complejo inferior que me tenía totalmente cansada y fastidiada. Conmigo, porque no podía evitar mirar hacia la entrada y esperar verlo ahí, sonriente cómo siempre y pidiendo comida…Pero no era así, él había decidido abandonarnos, incumplir con su promesa, había decidido irse a andar por el camino fácil y dejarnos acá aturdidos y sin saber qué hacer…

Y además sabía que no era así, porque aunque quisiera regresar, los sortilegios protectores se lo impedirían…

Oh, y también estaba enojada con Harry, porque tal vez, si él me hubiese acompañado para persuadir a Ron de quedarse, cabía la posibilidad que entre ambos pudiéramos evitar que se fuera, ¡pero no! ¡se había quedado sin hacer nada!

Y ahora me sentía angustiada y desecha nuevamente… ¡Merlín! Creo que si sigo así voy a enfermarme de bipolaridad ¡Uhhhg!

Me acurruqué más en las sábanas y por poco me desmayo… Era _su olor,_ no tenía duda. De seguro que Harry le había puesto las sábanas de Ron, y a pesar de que mi mente gritaba que las quemara inmediatamente; no podía, al contrario, fui derrotada, me acurruqué más y pegué las sábanas a mi nariz. Sé que es estúpido, pero me era imposible dejar de aspirar su inconfundible aroma y de algún modo, eso me hacía sentirme más cerca de él, como si estuviera a mi lado y nunca se hubiera ido…

Cuando comenzaba a salir del sol, hallé la oportunidad para salir de mi triste estado y cambiar la posición de mi cuerpo. Uff, que horror ¡estaba agarrotada! Me estiré y empecé a caminar hacia mi cama para buscar mi bolso y sacar ropa limpia y seca.

Luego de intentar ponerme presentable (cosa difícil, ya que aunque no tenía espejo, podía deducir que mi cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado, mi cara horrible, mis ojos hinchados y sabía que tenía unas ojeras enormes), me puse a ordenar la cocina, relavaba los platos y vasos y los acomodaba en un lugar y luego en otro, era lo único que me mantenía un poco distraída…

Al rato escuché los pasos de Harry, no quería dirigirle la palabra, ya que me encontraba desolada, aún estaba avergonzada, y no sólo por las palabras de Ron y la mirada de Harry, sino también por el hecho de mostrarme tan débil ayer. También me sentía incómoda por esa pizca de culpa que le atribuía a Harry, y para rematarla, también me creía culpable por no haber detenido la discusión de esos dos a tiempo y evitar que pasara todo esto. Vi por el reflejo de un plato que se acercaba a mí, y desvié inmediatamente la mirada…

Luego de un triste y angustioso desayuno, no puede evitar mirarlo y descubrí que quería irse de este lugar lo antes posible y de hecho, sus ojos me decían que nos marcharíamos y efectivamente, comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

No quería irme, al fin de cuentas aún podía sentir la presencia de Ron y me parecía escuchar su voz quejándose porque no podía alimentarse, pero él estaba decidido, así que me puse a recoger yo también mis cosas. Pero lo hice lento, no podía apagar la llamita de esperanza de escucharlo llamándome y pidiendo perdón. Cada vez que me parecía escuchar algo volteaba rápidamente la cabeza y me quedaba observando la entrada de la tienda, pero nada sucedía, noté cómo Harry también hacía lo mismo…

Después de pasada una hora del tiempo que habitualmente solíamos durar para trasladarnos y de sentirme intimidada por las miradas escrutadoras de Harry, me di cuenta que no valía la pena esperar_, se había marchado…y no volvería…_

Tomé de la mano a Harry, inhalé todo el aire que pude para mantenerme firme, porque irme de allí significaba firmar la sentencia de no volverlo a ver. Y entonces agarrando firmemente la mano de Harry, cómo si así pudiera evitar una separación entre nosotros peor de la que ya estábamos sufriendo, nos desaparecimos, nos fuimos también nosotros y aquella colina había quedado atrás, pero el dolor, por el contrario se hizo más fuerte…

Y no lo pude resistir, mis piernas temblaban, no me podía mantener en pie, así que me apenas visualicé una gran roca lejana de Harry (para que no me viera llorar) me fui a sentar en ella y al igual que ayer, rompí a llorar…

Estábamos en una colina muy diferente a la anterior. Una colina donde no éramos tres jóvenes en una misión para salvar al mundo mágico, no. Ésta era una colina donde alejados por algo más que los metros de distancia que había entre ambos, sólo dos jóvenes estábamos tratando de salir adelante…

El viento azotaba con fuerza y percibí el olor a brezo, así como también me di cuenta que los brezos de alrededor rozaban mis piernas. No sabía por qué pero su olor me llegaba lejano y dolorido… y horrorosamente recordé todas las veces que leyendo mis libros había visto nombrada esa planta, y las palabras de mi madre, como un susurro, llegaban hasta clavarse en mi pecho…

"–_Mamá ¿Qué quieren decir los brezos? –Ella miró el libro que sostenía en mi mano y luego me sonrió nostálgicamente.  
>–Si tu historia es triste, los brezos simbolizarán la lejana y dolorosa memoria del amor…"<em>

_Una historia que ahora parecía lejana y era extremadamente dolorosa. Eso era mi historia con Ron Weasley y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si esta historia terminaba aquí o le encontraría el otro final, en el que ganaba el amor y la felicidad…._

_Lo único que sabía es que estaba hundida, hundida en un pozo oscuro y vacío y del que no saldría nunca si no vuelvo a llegar a ver su sonrisa….  
>Y por difícil que fuera aceptarlo, debía admitir que fallé. Porque lo había perdido, porque no hice caso a Ginny y ahora no creo tener posibilidades de saber qué hubiera pasado si le habría confesado mis sentimientos cuando tuve la oportunidad, se marchó y me mente –en la que tantas veces me refugié y encontré consuelo- ahora me estaba atormentando y no paraba de repetirme " Se fue, lo perdí…lo perdí" Y estaba sintiendo cómo también perdía mi alma, que partía en su busca, y sin saber cuándo volvería a perderme en aquellos ojos azules…la dejé ir, a su lado. Porque sería suya, siempre...<em>


End file.
